


Mazes, Maps, and Magic

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [15]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The GoLion team play a game.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Mazes, Maps, and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part fifteen of the "Cursed" series.

"Mazes, Maps, and Magic"

Akira was sitting in the control room, doing an afternoon visual patrol. She wasn't wearing her usual lavender jumpsuit but a simple blue dress that matched Isamu's uniform color. Her hair was also pinned up, leaving her neck bare.

She was so focused on the view screen that she missed the door opening and the person who entered the room approaching. She nearly jumped when she felt a kiss get pressed against the back of her neck. She whirled around and saw Isamu smirking. She smiled. "Isa, you startled me!"

"Sorry, Aki. You just looked so cute being as focused as you were."

She lightly slapped his arm. "You're incorrigible." Isamu grinned at his girlfriend, who asked, "Why are you here?"

"The guys and I are going to play Mazes, Maps, and Magic. Wanna join us?"

"Yes! I'm coming!" Akira nearly jumped out of the chair in excitement. Isamu grinned. His girlfriend was a nerd, and he loved seeing that side of her. She grabbed onto his arm and tugged him out. "Let's go, Isa!"

Isamu grinned and allowed Akira to pull him to the lounge where Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi were setting up the game. Akira plopped down on a pillow with a humongous grin on her face.

Tsuyoshi nudged a piece in Akira's direction as Isamu sat down next to his girlfriend. Isamu looked at the piece Tsuyoshi nudged in Akira's direction and grinned. "Hey, Aki. You wanna play the princess?"

Akira's eyes lit up. _"Yes!_ It's been so long since I've been comfortable enough to."

%%% Flashback Begins

The five guys were sitting around a low table with the Mazes, Maps, and Magic game set up. Akira was looking through the different characters, since this was their first time playing since he was cursed. He used to play the princess but didn't feel like he could continue doing so, so he was looking over the other options.

Suddenly, he felt a weight against his back. He glanced to the side and saw Isamu looking over his shoulder. "What'cha doing, Aki?"

"Looking for a new piece to play."

Isamu squeezed Akira's shoulders, and Akira placed a hand on top of Isamu's. "I'll be okay, Isa."

"If you say so, Aki."

Akira turned slightly and kissed Isamu on the lips. "I do."

Isamu smiled and leaned against his boyfriend's back as he perused the selection, but Akira was having trouble selecting a new piece. The rest of the team noticed that Akira was having issues choosing, so they decided to help him.

Takashi picked up a piece. "What about a minstrel?"

"Hmm. Probably not."

"How about a half-elven archer?" suggested Hiroshi.

Akira shook his head. "I don't think so."

Tsuyoshi plucked a piece from the box. "What about a sorcerer?"

Akira cocked his head. "That sounds good. I think I will. Thanks."

Tsuyoshi handed over the piece and a new character sheet. "Here. Fill this out while we finish setting up."

Akira settled back to fill out his new character sheet, but his attention was drawn to Takashi, who was handing out the character sheets for the usual characters for the rest of the team. He paused when he came across Akira's usual princess character sheet. He placed it back in the box, showing that he was also holding onto the hope that Akira will become uncursed. Akira had a little smile on his face as he filled out his sheet.

%%% Flashback Ends

"Here you go, Aki." Isamu handed his girlfriend her princess character sheet.

Akira took the sheet and scanned the paper. It had been so long since she had seen her sheet. It had been awhile since they had gotten to play it, because they had been captured by the Galra. They had brought their pieces and character sheets with them on their mission, so they had them with them when they crash landed on Altea.

Akira had both of her pieces and sheets with her. Her team didn't blame her for holding onto the hope that she would get the curse lifted and return to her original gender.

"Kogane? What's going on? I saw you rushing with Kurogane in tow." Fala entered the lounge.

"Oh, hime. There's nothing wrong. I just was excited to play this game. The guys and I played this game a lot back on Earth and we had brought it with us when we were captured by the Galra."

Fala settled on Akira's other side. "An Earth game? I'd be interested in how its played."

"Did you just want to watch or want to play?"

Fala leaned forward to stare at Isamu, who had a grin on his face. She had seen that grin before. It was one he wore when his girlfriend got to do something she hadn't done since before she got cursed. "What are you planning, Kurogane?"

He scoffed. "Who says I'm planning anything?"

Akira smiled. "He's just asking, because he finds it amusing that my piece is a princess, and you're an _actual_ princess."

"You're playing a princess?"

Akira chuckled. "I know, but my piece isn't the typical princess. She's a capable warrior as well...kind of like you, hime."

Isamu nudged Akira. "Don't flirt with Fala-hime, Aki."

"I'm not. It's a genuine compliment."

"I think I'll just watch."

As the four human pilots played the game, it became apparent to Fala that this wasn't just a game. It was almost like a battle plan. It involved problem solving and team work. Her head automatically laid against Kogane's shoulder as she watched. The fact that no one mentioned it spoke volumes at how comfortable they were with each other.

Fin


End file.
